


Stąpaj ostrożnie

by Liryczna



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inkwizytor Lavellan co rano ubiera swój strój powoli, zapinając każdy z pasków z dbałością, która nie przystoi wykonywanej codziennie czynności.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stąpaj ostrożnie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neenka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Neenka).



Inkwizytor Lavellan co rano ubiera swój strój powoli, zapinając każdy z pasków z dbałością, która nie przystoi wykonywanej codziennie czynności. Wygładza aksamitne rękawy do których wciąż nie może się przyzwyczaić, przywiązuje do pasa zupełnie niepotrzebne już buteleczki eliksirów, dwukrotnie sprawdzając każdą z nich z osobna. Po ostatniej bitwie, gdy udało im się pokonać Koryfeusza, ostatecznie zamykając Wyłom ponad ruinami Azylu, do jej ruchów wkradła się niepewność, lekkie drżenie palców, brak precyzji tam, gdzie wcześniej była jedynie całkowita pewność siebie, więc czasem któraś ze szklanych fiolek i tak wyślizguje się jej z ręki, rozbijając na posadzce z kamienia. Ostatnio Kotwica nie sprawia jej prawie bólu, nawet głosy Studni ucichły już dawno, ale z każdym dniem coraz więcej wołań o pomoc Inkwizycji zastępowanych jest przez zaproszenia na bale lub prośby o subtelne poparcie w niektórych delikatnych kwestiach. Być może dlatego, Lavellan każdego dnia kładzie się wcześniej i następnego ranka wstaje odrobinę później, z trudem otwierając oczy i przeciągając się w promieniach stojącego wysoko na niebie słońca.

Za dnia Skyhold jest puste prawie tak samo jak jej twarz, której odbicie w lustrze nagle wydaje się o wiele młodsze. Ogień w kominku sali tronowej przygasa od czasu do czasu bez zerkającego nań ciągle Varrika, w stajniach nie słychać już mamrotanych pod nosem przekleństw strugającego zabawki dla dzieci pielgrzymów Blackwalla. Najgorzej jest jednak wewnątrz, w opustoszałej karczmie i pogrążonej w ciszy bibliotece, wśród pozbawionych opieki Słowika kruków, w otoczeniu ukończonych już fresków ich historii. Pomagając Józefinie zamknąć ostatnią z walizek, Lavellan traci resztki tchu, z trudem wyginając usta w uśmiechu i wymieniając pożegnania.

Ostatnio, tylko Cullen wciąż dotrzymuje jej towarzystwa, wspomagany przez kręcącego się ciągle w okolicy Cole’a, lecz każde z nich jest zbyt zranione by pomóc, zniszczone wręcz poza możliwości naprawy. Siedząc tuż obok swojego generała i wypijając łyk za łykiem truciznę wina, Lavellan zastanawia się kiedy jej lyrium stały się obietnice, nic nie znaczące utkane w kłamstwo słowa. Noc nie ma jednak dla niej odpowiedzi, a Cole milczy, chwytając ją zamiast tego za rękę, bo w czytanych mu przez Kasandrę powieściach to właśnie zawsze było rozwiązaniem.

Jej dłoń jest zimna, zimniejsza niż jego, tak jakby to ona była bardziej zjawą niż człowiekiem.

Gdy Lavellan zasypia, jej sny utkane są z gwiazd, marzenia kłębią się u stóp, gdy ostrożnie stawia kroki, idąc w jego stronę. Czerwony płaszcz spływa z jej ramion, złapany ostrzejszym podmuchem wiatru, ale otaczające ją ramiona są silne, wystarczająco ciepłe by przetrwać zimę, nawet bez wystrzegania się pozostawionych na śniegu śladów polujących drapieżników.

\- Dałaś się zwieść, vhenan. Ostrzegano cię wielokrotnie, a ty i tak wpadłaś w zastawioną pułapkę, jak zagubione we mgle dziecko, które obiecało wilkowi zbyt wiele w zamian za tak mało. – Przeczesuje jej włosy, plątając je dookoła palców. – Nadal myślisz, że było warto?

W Pustce wystarczy jeden nieostrożny krok, by przepaść.


End file.
